Jack and Cloe's New Life
by someonesgurl
Summary: After the Chosen are defeated, what did Jack and Cloe do? Read and Review, please!


Jack and Cloe's New Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money. Just for fun. Old story, this is a repost. 4-17-04  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Jack stood in front of his best friends grave, "Why Dal? Why isn't he here when I need him?" he asked himself just above a whisper.  
  
~~~FlashBack Start~~~  
  
Jack got out of the mines and went to the mall where he saw Ellie kissing Luke. He didn't want to intrude so he left only to bump into Amber on the road. "Amber?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"Jack! Everyone wondered where you were," Amber said hugging him then she explained how she was alive.  
  
"Oh, but I'm leaving. If you see Dal tell him that I went away, but don't tell anyone else please," He said walking off.  
  
"Jack, Dal died," Amber yelled after him.  
  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks, "Where's his grave?"  
  
Amber had one of her Gaian friends show Jack where the grave was and that's where he was now.  
  
~~~FlashBack End~~~  
  
Jack just stood there looking at the grave. Everything about this grave, where it was, what it looked like, everything seemed like it was perfect. Jack knew that it was the perfect place for Dal's grave. Dal always preferred the country to the city.  
  
Jack stood there for a little while longer before he picked up his bag that held some cloths and food, then a laptop that he had taken from the Chosen's science department and left.  
  
Jack was heading back toward Eagle Mountain where he was going to investigate and find out once and for all weather the explosion was an accident or something the government worked up to keep the kids from knowing the truth.  
  
Jack remembered the way perfectly, he walked along the pavement and found something that looked like the remains of Tophat's old bike on the side of the rode. He also passed the bus that everyone had ridden in.  
  
Night started to fall and Jack decided that it would be best if he stayed on the bus for the night.  
  
As Jack fell asleep he couldn't brush off the feeling that there was someone in the room with him. But he finally did and fell into a night of restless sleep.  
  
Jack awoke the next morning covered in sweat, he sat up and tried to remember his dream, but all he could remember was Dal being in it.  
  
Jack got off the bus and started walking in the direction of the observatory, as it came into focus he couldn't help be feeling sad. He was sad about Dal and Zandra. The only thing that he wasn't sad about was Ellie. For some reason Jack just didn't care anymore.  
  
Jack walked into the observatory and to the main computer room. He opened the cupboards and found the food that the tribe hadn't taken so he grabbed some more and stuffed it into his bag.  
  
He looked around the room and found a bag and a pallet on the floor under the table. He picked up the bag and was about to go through it when someone said, "Don't even think about going through that bag. If you do I will have you hurt you."  
  
Jack couldn't help but think that the voice sound familiar. He turned around and came face to face with.   
  
Jack turned around and came face to face with Cloe. "Cloe," he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Jack? Oh my God it really is you. What are you doing here?" Cloe asked Jack after giving him a hug.  
  
"Well.I found out that Dal was dead and Ellie was with another guy.so I just left the Mall. What about you?" he asked her.  
  
"I came here because I wanted to start again.I don't think that I could live in the Mall anymore. Not with Trudy there," said Cloe sitting down.  
  
"I'm not planning on going back for a while so I guess that you can travel with me," said Jack.  
  
"Sure but I can't leave here yet.you remember how you thought that the explosion wasn't an accident?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It wasn't, at least as far as I know it wasn't. I was looking at the generator and there was a laptop next to it. After I put a different laptop there I found out that there was a program that made the generator have a breakdown and explode," said Cloe.  
  
Jack was amazed with how much she knew about computer programs and technology, "Where'd you learn all this?" he asked her.  
  
"You and the Chosen camps taught some of us about computers so that we could work some of the machinery at the bigger farms," said Cloe feeling around in her bag, "You want something to eat?"  
  
"Already had some from the cupboards. I think that we can go and find a empty farm house a while from the city and if we ever need to we can go there," said Jack sitting down beside Cloe.  
  
"Hopefully we don't. I think that we should go into the Mall and get some of our things but how?" Cloe asked him.  
  
"Maybe we can get a message to Amber cause she knows I'm alive and she can get some of it and put it out side for us to get," suggested Jack.  
  
"Amber? She's alive?" asked Cloe with shock more then excitement.  
  
"Yeah, she was never really dead just lost." Jack started to explain what Ebony had did, how they found her, and how she helped them defeat the Chosen with her new tribe's help.  
  
"Oh, so she left us all?" Cloe asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a way. But I think I know a way to get the message to her." Jack went on explaining his plan to Cloe and after he got finish they went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Jack and Cloe left the observatory and went to the Gaian camp where they asked for Majestic, the girl who showed Jack to Dal's grave.  
  
Majestic agreed to get the message to Amber of what they wanted and she would return to the camp as soon as she could but in the mean time they could go find a house in the country and be back at the camp in two days.  
  
"I'll have Amber and your stuff by then. I promise," Majestic said walking off.  
  
"Thanks," Jack and Cloe said to her as they went the opposite direction.   
  
  
  
The next day Jack and Cloe found a farmhouse that still had all the furniture in it and was in okay condition except for the dust. So Cloe decided to dust it. There were three bedrooms, working lights, and plumbing. The house had it's own generator and sewage system.  
  
The day after they found the house they went back to the Gaian camp where Amber was waiting for them along with two bags of cloths and one bag of supplies.  
  
Cloe ran up to her and gave her a hug, "I've missed you," was all that she said before picking up one of the bags of cloths.  
  
"I've missed you too Cloe," said Amber.  
  
Jack walked up to her next, "We're starting a new life in the country," he said before giving her a hug.  
  
"That's what Dal always wanted," Amber whispered into Jack's ear.  
  
Jack backed up and nodded to her before picking up the other two bags, "Thank you Amber," Jack said as he turned to leave but before he could Majestic came out of the camp with a medium size wagon like the one they used for the trip to Eagle Mountain.  
  
"You two can use this and keep it. There's also some tools and supplies that you'll need in there," Majestic said helping them put the bags into the wagon.  
  
"Bye and thank you both," Cloe and Jack said before starting back toward their new life and trying to forget their old one.   
  
It had been a few months since Jack and Cloe had started their new life. Jack was working in the field while Cloe was in the barn feeding what animals they had. Just as Jack straightened up he saw someone coming toward him. He shielded the setting sun from his eyes, as they got closer Jack saw that it was one of their friends that came trough once in a while to trade.  
  
"Hey Jack," they yelled to him.  
  
"Can I help you James?" Jack asked taking off his gloves and leaning on his shovel.  
  
"The Mall Rats are coming to get some fresh fruit and vegetables, Myna had me come and tell you cause Jasper accidentally told them about there being people out here. Get Cloe and go inside and I'll bargain with them, that's one thing I'm good at," James said as Jack went to the barn and got Cloe then took her inside.  
  
Jack came back outside and walked over to James, "Who all was there?"  
  
"Bray, Amber, and Alice, I think. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking about staying out here with you but never-mind. And don't let them take all of mine and Cloe's trading foods. If you don't mind send Amber into my office and only her okay? You and the rest can stay out in the main room," Jack said to James.  
  
"Okay but why only Amber?"  
  
"Because she knows that me and Cloe are out here. And I can trade with her, not that I don't trust you but I need to talk to her," Jack said walking back inside.   
  
Jack saw Cloe in the main room and had her go into his office with him so that she could also see Amber.  
  
"Who all is it?" she asked him.  
  
"Bray, Amber, and Alice. James is going to send Amber in here so that we can make a deal on food and talk to her," said Jack.  
  
Jack kissed Cloe on the cheek as he heard James greet the Mall Rats and ask them inside.  
  
"Go through that door Amber and you'll find the owner of the farm.Only Amber sorry Bray," James voice said.  
  
Amber knocked on the door, "Come in," Jack said. Amber walked through the door and saw Jack and Cloe hand in hand so she shut it back.  
  
"Cloe, Jack!" Amber said keeping her voice down as she walked over to hug Cloe and Jack.  
  
"How can we help you?" Jack asked going and sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Well we're are having a party because Bray was voted as leader of the city. So we need some food for the party and our farm is still down so we had to come out here and I was hoping that we wouldn't bump into you both but I also wanted to," said Amber looking at them, "You two are together?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you have to trade with?" Cloe asked.  
  
"Batteries, medical supplies, and compact disks," said Amber.  
  
"What type of medical supplies?" Cloe asked.  
  
"Three unused first aid kits. The big ones," said Amber.  
  
"Okay what do you want for two?" asked Jack.  
  
"Two baskets of veggies and then we need some meat."  
  
"We don't have meat but we do have fruit and the name of someone with meat. And we do need some more medical supplies," said Jack.  
  
"So we'll trade two baskets of veggies and one of fruit for three first aid kits," said Cloe writing it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Fine with me," said Amber standing up. She shook Jack's hand as Cloe signed the piece of paper J-C and handed it to Amber.  
  
Cloe walked around the desk and gave Amber another hug and said, "Give it to James and he'll get it for you. Just leave the first aid kits on the porch. Thanks for not telling anyone where we are also."  
  
"Bye and thanks," said Amber walking out the door.  
  
After they had left Jack and Cloe walked out onto the porch where the first aid kits where and carried two of them to the barn and the other one back inside.   
  
About a week or so after they saw Amber, Jack was working when Cloe came up beside him, "I think that we should go and visit the Mall."  
  
"Why?" asked Jack still working.  
  
"Because," Cloe said putting her arms around his waist making him stop working and turn around, "We need to see what our old friends are up to. And I really want to tell Amber or Salene our news."  
  
"Will you ever get this idea out of your head if I say no?"  
  
Cloe had been tracing Jack's newly formed muscles with her finger. She looked up and into his eyes, "Nope."  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow morning then. But if anything starts to bother us we leave automatically and we wont stay for longer then two days," Jack said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Fine with me. Plus it's time to stop working and come in for dinner. I made something special," said Cloe. She kissed Jack then turn and walked toward the house.  
  
After Jack put up his tools in the barn he entered the house where the smell of a home cooked meal hit him. He took a big whiff of it before saying, "I'm going to go and wash up. Be down in a minute."  
  
Jack walked up the stairs and into the bathroom where he washed his face, arms, and hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He almost couldn't believe how much he had changed.  
  
Jack had matured since he was a prisoner to the Chosen. And his new life changed how he looked. He had the perfect amount of muscles, and perfectly tanned skin, his voice had changed, he started to get some facial, and he let his black hair finally show through.  
  
After he dried his face he walked back down the steps and into the kitchen where there was mashed potatoes, green beans, bread, and meat set out on the table. He looked around and saw Cloe taking a pie out of the oven.  
  
Cloe had changed too. She matured also and her look was different. She wasn't so weak because she worked on the farm, she didn't wear her hair up anymore, and her voice didn't squeak as much.  
  
They sat down to eat and as usual they didn't say anything but only looked into each other's eyes ever so often. When they finished Jack helped Cloe clean and put up the dishes.  
  
Jack followed Cloe up the stairs and into their room when he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and Cloe put on a nightgown. After they had brushed their teeth and everything, they packed some cloths for when they went to the Mall the following morning. They climbed into the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
Jack woke early the next morning to the smell of sausage. He stumbled out of bed and down the stairs into the kitchen, where Cloe was busy cooking.  
  
He crept up and put his arms around her waist, which made her jump and she turned around to see him, "Ready for some breakfast?" she asked as she took some biscuits out of the oven.  
  
"Yeah," he said sitting down at the table.  
  
"All I made was biscuits and sausage," Cloe said sitting the food on the table along with one plate.  
  
"Great, I'm not all that hungry anyways," said Jack taking one of the biscuits and putting some sausage in the middle of it.  
  
"You're going to take a shower before we go too," said Cloe giggling as she took a bite of her food.  
  
"Are you saying I smell?"  
  
"Maybe, but I still love you," she said wiping some crumbs off his face.  
  
"I love you too," said Jack with a full mouth.  
  
Jack locked the door behind him and took Cloe's hand and they made their way back to the Mall where they would see their old friends and family.  
  
The journey to the mall didn't take long at all, Cloe and Jack had learned some shortcuts since they had lived in the country and when they entered the city everything was calm and quite.  
  
They entered the Mall through the main entrance just to be stopped by a guard. He grabbed them by the arms and Jack put up a struggle, "Let us go you idiot, we're Mall Rats," Jack said.  
  
When the guard still didn't let them go Jack hit him in the pit of the stomach, which caused him to double over in pain.  
  
"Let's go on in," said Jack he straightened his clean white muscle shirt and took Cloe's hand and walked into the main entrance were the statue was standing. They just stood there and looked at it for a long time staring at it because it had been almost five months since they had seen it.  
  
The silence was broken when a thud was heard behind them. They turned around to see Ellie on the floor with Luke kneeling beside her. Everyone else was looking at them, "Hi Everyone," said Cloe trying to break the silence.  
  
Everyone still stared at them with shock so Cloe and Jack instantly grabbed for each other's hand. Jack looked them over for a second and noticed that they were all dressed in black, "Who died?" he asked.  
  
"You and Cloe," said Luke helping Alice pick up Ellie.  
  
"Oh," said Jack in a whisper. "I guess we can leave then."  
  
Jack started toward the door with Cloe following him until Lex stopped them, "Why are you here? And where have you been?"  
  
"We're here because we thought we would visit. And we've been at our new home and life," said Cloe pushing Lex aside to where her and Jack could pass.  
  
They started to walk again until Bray got in front of them, "Why didn't you come back?"  
  
"Trudy was here and I couldn't had that right then," said Cloe.  
  
"I did, but I saw Ellie kissing Luke and Dal was dead," said Jack, "Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my farm where I am welcomed. Oh and I hope you enjoy the fresh fruits and veggies that you traded the first aid kits for. They came from one of our best fields."  
  
"I'm not moving," said Bray keeping his ground.  
  
"Then I'm going to use force," Jack said.  
  
Bray laughed lightly, "You? You don't have an ounce of force in you."  
  
Just as Bray laughed again Jack kicked him in the stomach and Bray fell to the ground, "I've changed and one of your guards are down too. I got to go to my workshop first."  
  
Cloe followed Jack into his workshop where Jack grabbed some of his stuff and put it in his bag. He then decided to do something that he knew was right. Jack and Cloe walked up the stairs and went into Dal's room and took a piece of paper with a drawing on it and walked back down the steps.   
  
Bray had gotten up by then and stood in the way again, "We are going to leave because we can see that we aren't welcomed here anymore. And Amber please make sure that they don't come after us and try to skip our farm for now on. Not being rude but it might be better that way," said Cloe who was facing everyone else.  
  
"Move," said Jack staring Bray straight in the eye.  
  
"No."  
  
"I will kick you again. So I suggest you move," Jack said not breaking the eye contact.  
  
"Jack come on. I want to get back home before night falls," said Cloe as she climbed over the railing and let herself drop to the floor.  
  
As soon as she did Jack lunged at Bray and knocked him off balance. Bray kept rolling and instead of hitting his head landed on his feet.  
  
"Come on Cloe. I think we should leave now. Since we are dead to you anyways you wont miss us," said Jack grabbing Cloe's hand.  
  
"Why'd you come here in the first place?" asked Salene who was standing beside Ryan everyone had left except Salene, Ryan, Bray and Amber.  
  
"Because I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant," said Cloe.  
  
"You can't leave if you're pregnant," said Salene.  
  
"Does it look like I'm welcomed here.let alone Jack," Cloe said looking at Jack then back to Salene.  
  
"Amber you can let her leave. Not in her condition," said Salene.  
  
"Her condition is called pregnancy and I think it's her choice," said Bray.  
  
"Thank you Bray. And I would like to stay but I can't. We have a farm to run and we also have weekly traders, and they'll be there in three days so we'll be needing to get there and keeping our farm under control," said Cloe.  
  
"How far along are you?" asked Amber patting her own stomach.  
  
Cloe thought for a second before saying, "four months."  
  
"I'm about five," said Amber. Cloe looked at Amber and couldn't believe that she didn't notice it before but Amber had a bump on her stomach.  
  
"I can't believe that I didn't notice," Cloe said sitting down on the wall around the fountain. Jack stood beside her protectively and didn't take his eyes off of Bray.  
  
Bray could feel Jack's eyes on him and wanted to know what was going on with him, "What is it already? Jack why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who poses a threat," Jack said blankly.  
  
Jack just stood there until Cloe pulled on his arm, "Stop being so jumpy, they're our friends. Remember?" she asked.  
  
Jack just nodded his head and sat down beside her. Salene and Ryan left so it was only Amber and Bray left. There was a long silence until Cloe decided to break it, "Amber can I talk to you alone?" she asked her while still watching Jack.  
  
"Sure," Amber replied.  
  
Cloe walked back over to Jack and said, "Jack I'm going to talk to Amber. Don't and I mean don't do anything to bother anyone please." Jack just nodded and let Cloe kiss him before walking off.  
  
While Amber and Cloe were talking Jack was trying to have a conversation with Bray. "So how'd you beat the Chosen?"  
  
"I dressed up as Zoot and the Guardian had a nervous breakdown," said Bray. They were both standing up and were about three feet away from each other.  
  
Tai-san entered the room after a few minutes of silence, "You two need some space between you. Negative vibes.hatred.negativity. It's very bad for the tribe's aura," she said.  
  
"So what? I'm leaving as soon as Cloe gets ready," said Jack keeping his ground.  
  
In Amber's room Cloe and Amber were talking happily. "What's the matter with Jack?" Amber asked Cloe.  
  
"He's been more protective of me since I told him I was pregnant. I've just never seen him act like that," Cloe said looking at the bump forming on her stomach.  
  
"Do you think that he's afraid that Bray really is a threat? I mean I've never seen Bray as a threat to anyone but he might be to you and Jack." Amber's voice trailed off.  
  
"Well, most of the time Jack isn't wrong about that stuff like that. I'm just hoping that Jack doesn't attack Bray. He's not weak anymore and I think that Bray knows that and so does one of your guards," said Cloe fidgeting with her hands.  
  
Just as Amber was about to say something else a yell of anger rang through the Mall.   
  
Cloe knew automatically that it was Jack and she ran from Amber's room to the balcony railing.  
  
"Jack," she yelled when she saw him and Bray fighting on the floor.  
  
Amber followed Cloe as she ran down the steps and tried to stop their fight but was knocked over by Bray's arm. Jack saw this and stopped fighting and ran over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked her gaining his breath.  
  
"I don't know." Cloe said pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head on them.  
  
"Bray, I can't believe that you did that. Jack is younger then you," Amber said to Bray after hitting him on the side of his head.  
  
"Jack, I'll be back in a little bit. If you say anything or do anything else to Bray I'm not coming back home with you," Cloe said standing up and walking back toward Amber.  
  
"Go to the café until I get back and don't say or do anything to Jack," Amber said to Bray as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Cloe asked Amber as they walked around the bottom floor of the Mall.  
  
"I don't know. But it doesn't seem like Jack can come back here if Bray's going to be around."  
  
"I can't go through the pregnancy alone Amber. Even if I do have Jack, I can't do it." Cloe's voice trailed off and she started to cry lightly.  
  
"I don't understand why the were fighting in the first place. I mean its not like Bray to fight without being intimidated," said Amber staring off into space.  
  
"Same with Jack. I think it might have something to due with the fact that everyone thought that we where dead.and when everyone saw us it was like we weren't welcome or didn't belong," said Cloe resting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"You've matured a lot Cloe and you're becoming a young woman.which is far more than what I can say for everyone around here. I think that I might go with you and Jack for a while. I need some fresh air and I think Bray might need some time on his own.you should stay here for a night or two and then when you leave I'll go with you no matter what okay?" Amber asked Cloe as they started toward the café.  
  
"Sure. I'm going to go and get Jack.I think that he and Bray need to talk.with some supervision," said Cloe looking toward Jack who then ran up the stairs to where she was standing, "You and Bray are going to talk. And there's not backing out of it."   
  
Cloe took Jack's hand and led him to the table that Amber and Bray were sitting at.  
  
They sat down where Amber and Cloe were facing each other while Bray and Jack were facing each other.  
  
"First off why are you two at each other's throats?" asked Amber.  
  
"He got in my way when I wanted to leave," Jack said with anger to his voice.  
  
"You both had plenty of questions to answer. And with Cloe being pregnant we can't let her leave," said Bray staying calm.  
  
"I'm going to leave. I have got another life and it is so much better in the country then in the city," said Cloe hearing her name.  
  
"I told you that we should have just stayed in the country. At least there we get respect," Jack said looking toward Bray.  
  
"Why are you two acting life such children?" Cloe yelled.  
  
"Really you two. You're young adults and both of you have a pregnant girlfriend to take care of so killing each other won't help anyone," yelled Amber standing up.  
  
"Jack you need to apologize to him," said Cloe standing up too.  
  
"Same for you Bray. And don't even think about starting to fight," said Amber as her and Cloe walked out of the café.  
  
Bray and Jack just set there in the silence. They both sighed at the same time and the thoughts of what Amber and Cloe had said came pouring back in.  
  
Bray broke the silence, "I can't believe how much Cloe has changed."  
  
"Neither can I. We did miss the Mall some in the beginning but after some time it because the last thing on our minds..." Jack said to Bray.  
  
"Did you not care anymore? Or just didn't want to be here?"  
  
"I cared a lot. But Ellie moved on and Amber told me about Dal being dead. I forgot about Ellie after I reached Eagle Mountain but Dal is still on my mind," Jack said looking at the table.  
  
"He, Dal I mean, died to save everyone else. He stopped the Rebels from going into a trap. A lot of people wouldn't be here if he hadn't."  
  
"You know how I thought the Eagle Mountain explosion wasn't a accident?"  
  
"Yeah, you were talking about it for weeks," Bray said laughing lightly.  
  
"It wasn't an accident. Cloe had went back to the observatory before me and found a laptop beside the generator the made it automatically breakdown a certain amount of time after the computers had been turned on," Jack said as he started to stretch and yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry for blocking your way," Bray said rubbing his stomach where Jack had kicked him.  
  
"Sorry about kicking you. I've changed a lot to but I guess you've figured that out by now."   
  
Jack stood up as Cloe came back into the room along with Amber. Jack and Cloe were hugging when Cloe whispered into Jacks ear, "Did you say sorry?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack said before the broke apart.  
  
"Good," said Cloe keeping one arm around Jack's waist, Jack did the same.  
  
Amber and Bray just watched them. Just as Amber was about to say something people started to come into the café for lunch.  
  
Jack saw Ellie come in hand in hand with Luke but it didn't bother him at all he just kept his arm around Cloe's waist.  
  
"Cloe, you want to help me make lunch...we still got some of the veggies and meat that we got from the farms," said Amber.  
  
"Sure," Cloe said. She kissed Jack on the cheek before following Amber into the kitchen.  
  
Jack and Bray sat back down at a table and Lex came over, "Jack umm sorry about getting in your face. I'm just glad that you didn't go physco on my like you did on Bray," Lex looked down at Jack before saying quickly, "Not that you physco or anything...never mind. Just sorry."  
  
Lex walked off and Jack fell to the floor laughing along with Bray. After everyone stared at them for a few minutes Jack and Bray quit laughing and just talked until Cloe and Amber came out with a real feast, "Push all the tables together. It's going to be a family feast. To celebrate new additions to our family and tribe."  
  
After the tables were pushed together Cloe and Amber brought out mashed potatoes, green beans, biscuits, cooked carrots, and some roast.  
  
Bray sat to the front of the table with Amber beside him and Cloe beside her with Jack next and the KC. Amber stood up first, "Well most of you know this but...me and Bray are going to have a baby."  
  
Amber sat back down while Jack and Cloe stood up, "First off," Cloe started, "I'm sorry that we didn't come and see you sooner. We were going to but our farm became successful and we couldn't leave. Until now, we finally got all the people that trade with us on a schedule. And you guys even ate some of the food from our farm."  
  
Jack cut her off there, "Now that you're all around we want to tell you our news. Cloe's going to have a baby."  
  
Cloe started to blush as every started to congratulate her and Jack. As she sat back down she caught a glace of Ellie who was just shocked.  
  
Bray asked Jack to help him with some of the Mall security so he kissed Cloe on the head and walked off. Leaving her surround by her friends and questions in the cafe  
  
"Jack?" was all Patsy said after he walked off.  
  
"Yes Jack but he's just so sweet and caring and nice and oh my god. I just love him so much," said Cloe blushing a little.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to get back to the farm?" asked Tally. Ellie smirked a little and everyone looked at her before turning their attention to Cloe.  
  
"Because it was Dal's dream," said Cloe feeling like she could cry. Ellie just looked at Cloe with a smile on her face.  
  
"It was Dal's dream not yours," Ellie said.  
  
Cloe looked up at her, "I knew Dal and so did Jack. We wanted him to live on through his dream. It's called respect."  
  
"No," said Ellie, "I think it's called being selfish."  
  
"Some people can't let go of Dal as quickly as you can Ellie. And since we couldn't we decided to keep his dream going," said Cloe.  
  
"Oh yeah and as if you knew Dal."  
  
"I knew him a lot more then you ever would Ellie. I knew that he really really liked you but you were to full of yourself to notice," said Cloe getting angry.  
  
"Whatever," said Ellie harshly.  
  
"It's the truth. Read his journal and you would see," said Cloe tossing her a black notebook, "Go ahead read it."  
  
Ellie opened the book to a marked page where she read aloud, "Here's what is says 'Today I gave the box to Ellie. She lied to Jack and told him that she found it. I wish that I could just tell her that I really like her but then Jack wouldn't be my friend...I just don't know about anything any more,' oh my gosh," Ellie closed the notebook and handed it back to Cloe.  
  
"He was one of my best friends. I knew a lot about him and you really hurt him," said Cloe putting the notebook back into her bag.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"No you didn't and you don't know how much Dal mattered to Jack and me. So Jack and I are still going to work out on that farm. And we don't really care what you say. So please Ellie think of others sometimes too," Cloe said.  
  
Ellie stormed out of the room, everyone watched her until Amber spoke, "So Cloe what is your house like?"  
  
"Well, it had three bedrooms, 1 and a half bathrooms, working electricity and plumbing, also all the furniture was already there. It had everything that we need and some things that we didn't. But after Jack and I cleaned it up it was perfect," said Cloe looking at all their faces.  
  
"Was there any animals?" asked Patsy.  
  
"Yeah a bull and cow, some chickens, a cat, and a dog."  
  
"You have milk?" asked Salene.  
  
"Yeah and it's cold. The area probably was owned by some rich people cause it's perfect. There's a little lake some was into the pasture that you can swim in. all the machinery was still in working condition and we found keys to them. But we're not sure how to work them to well and it would cause pollution so we're probably not going to use them," Cloe was about to say something else but Jack yelled to her from down stairs.  
  
"Cloe, James said that there's someone at the farm I'm going to run back and see what's going on," Cloe ran down the steps to him.  
  
"You can't go alone, I'm coming," said Cloe before pulling on her jacket.  
  
"I don't want you to run all that way and Bray's going with me along with James and Jasper," Jack said before kissing her on the lips and starting out the main door, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," and with that Jack left the Mall.   
  
At dinnertime Bray and Jack still weren't back so Cloe and Amber were consumed with worry while everyone else ate peacefully.  
  
"Where are they? What's taking them so long?" Cloe kept asking herself these questions until she heard someone call for her and Amber from the bottom floor.  
  
Amber and Cloe both ran down the steps to see Jack and Bray standing there. "What took you so long?" Cloe asked Jack as they hugged.  
  
"Benny," said Jack laughing lightly.  
  
"Benny doesn't trade for two more days, what did he want?" Cloe asked him as they started back up the steps.  
  
"Camilla cut her arm and he went and got some of the first aid stuff from the one that we left on the porch. And he wrote a note telling us the he would pay us back but James didn't see it until we got there. We went to Benny's and helped him with Camilla's arm and came back here," Bray said. Amber looked at him and noticed that he was more relaxed.  
  
"Did you enjoy going there?" Amber asked him as the group of them sat down at the empty table.  
  
"Yeah. Jack showed me the house too. I couldn't believe that other people hadn't looted it," Bray said putting some food in his mouth.  
  
"Good because we're going up there for a while," Amber said, "Cloe and I have already decided on it."  
  
Bray and Jack just sat there for a second before starting to laugh. Bray swallowed the bite that he took before talking, "Fine with me." Then he looked back to Jack and they both fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Amber asked them.  
  
Bray struggled to catch his breath and said, "I was just telling Jack on the way here that I was going to force you to come and stay out here with me for a while."  
  
"You were? Well to bad I already volunteered for it," said Amber helping Bray and Jack Back to their feet after they stopped laughing, "Now eat before it gets cold."  
  
They ate in silence. After they had washed their dishes Cloe and Jack said good night to everyone and went to Jack's room where they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Jack rolled over to get out of bed and hit the wall, which woke up Cloe.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Jack said before kissing her on the forehead, "It's time to get up."  
  
"Do we have to?" Cloe asked sleepily.  
  
"You don't but I do. Everyone wants me to do everything. Fix this...fix that...I just wish that I had some help," said Jack moaning some.  
  
"Let's do it this was...I'm going to take you prisoner and they cant have you until they agree to some 'terms of usage'," Cloe said sitting up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind...I want to get back to sleep...so just go," said Cloe as Jack climbed over her.  
  
"Okay, if you're not up by noon I'm going to come in here and wake you up," Jack said as he changed from his pajama pants into khaki shot and a black shirt, "Love you."  
  
"I love you too," Cloe said as Jack kissed her one more time before leaving the room. She snuggled back under the covers and fell asleep again.   
  
Jack seemed as if he was in a different world as he ate breakfast. Tai-san watched him with amazement, "How can some one change so much?" she asked herself.  
  
"Death changes the best of us," said Amber who was sitting across from Tai- san.  
  
"But he doesn't have sadness. He has joy and happiness and bravery...nothing that is of the negative energies. He doesn't ever have any fear. The old Jack had a lot of fear," said Tai-san confused.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing? I mean his girlfriend is going to have a baby and he's carrying out his best friend's dream. He has plenty to be happy for," said Amber.  
  
"Well, Bray has all kinds of reason to be happy too but he has some fear, sadness, and very little positive energies. Something's wrong with him. I can feel it," just as Tai-san said the Bray walked into the room happily but about halfway through it fell to the ground.  
  
Bray fell right beside Jack's table and it brought Jack back to reality, "Bray," Jack said after he got next to him. "Bray come on."  
  
Some of the other's had came by now, Jack felt for a pulse and found one. He felt Bray's head, "Some one get some water and a cold wet rag quick," Salene ran off and came back quickly.  
  
"Give the rag to Amber, put it under his shirt on his chest," Amber did as she was told while Jack gave Bray some water.  
  
Pretty soon Bray was back up to his feet, "How you know what to do?" Tai- san asked.  
  
"It happens all the time on the farm he was just dehydrated and a bit too hot," Jack sat back down at his table and started eating, leaving everyone else surprised. The old Jack wasn't like that, the old Jack would have made it into some big thing, but the new one seemed more humble...more like Dal...  
  
Jack stopped working around noon and walked back into his old room where he found Cloe still fast asleep in the bed. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up so he didn't.  
  
Jack walked back out of the room and to the stairs where he just sat looking around. He couldn't believe everything that they had gone through as a tribe. There was so much it was almost like he was reading a book when he remembered it all.  
  
Jack remembered Dal. Everything Dal helped Jack do, the water system, the turbine, the antidote code, everything.  
  
Little did Jack know thinking about Dal all the time was changing him. Taking up Dal's dream had changed him a lot because it helped him relies that some things were more important the technology. Life was something that Dal had while Jack had gadgets and gizmos.  
  
Jack wasn't thinking about technology or cracking some code all the time. He was thinking about the land and animals and his girlfriend and unborn child. Jack had changed for the better.  
  
Jack looked around the room one more time before sighing and getting back to work.   
  
About an hour later Jack went and woke Cloe up, "Cloe," he whispered to her, "Cloe come on you need to get up."  
  
"But it's so warm under the covers," said Cloe.  
  
"And it's past noon in the world, so come on," Jack said as he pulled Cloe to her feet.  
  
"Okay, I'm up," said Cloe wondering over to her bag. She slipped on a long yellow skirt along with a white belly shirt that had two yellow lines along the collar with a long sleeve yellow see through top over it. After putting on her sandals she followed Jack out the door and into the café.  
  
Cloe go herself some food and started to eat as everyone started to leave. Pretty soon it was only Cloe and KC in the café.  
  
KC walked over to Cloe and sat down across from her, "I'm surprised...you a mom?" he asked with shock.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm really happy about it," said Cloe still eating.  
  
"Do you two really have a house with working lights and stuff," he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's great out in the country. I'll talk to ya later. I'm going to go and help Salene and Patsy find new outfits," said Cloe taking her plate to the sink and washing it before going to find Salene and Patsy.  
  
"Hey Jack," called Bray from the stairs later that day.  
  
"Yeah," Jack asked busy working on the fountain.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fixing the fountain, so if you ever put water in it all you have to do is flip that switch and you'll have a fountain," said Jack finally sitting up.  
  
"Oh... okay. Well anyways. It's time for a break...Amber's called a meeting," said Bray walking back up the stairs into the café. Jack put up his stuff and went to the café.  
  
Amber and Bray stood in front of everyone, "Well me and Bray are going on a vacation. No one's coming with us and only one person will know where we are incase of an emergency," said Amber.  
  
"But-" Patsy started.  
  
"No if ands or buts about it. We're going on a vacation and that's final," said Bray.  
  
"Who's going to be in charge of the major decisions?" asked Lex.  
  
"If any major decisions need to be made I will be contacted," said Bray again.  
  
"Who's going to know where you are going?" asked Ebony.  
  
"Tai-san," said Amber.  
  
Tai-san looked at her, "Why me?"  
  
"Well you didn't tell anyone the antidote formula and know how to keep secrets," said Bray.  
  
"Okay," said Tai-san.  
  
"That settles everything...meeting dismissed. Tai-san I'll tell you where we're going later okay?" ask Amber.  
  
Tai-san just nodded her head as everyone left the café.   
  
Later that night after almost everyone had already gone to bed, Jack and Cloe took a blanket and walked onto the roof and watched the stars.  
  
Jack was humming while laying down with Cloe resting her head while listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"Jack," Cloe whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said dreamily.  
  
"Do you think that us living in the country has caused you to change some?" Cloe asked him, "Cause I overheard Tai-san talking about how you energies have changed or something like that..."  
  
"Well whatever changes they were they made me into something better...at least I think so. Are you okay with the changes?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as you still love me I'm as happy as can be...until our little one is born," said Cloe letting herself fall into a light sleep.  
  
Jack kept on humming until he heard Cloe's light breathing. He moved some hair out of her face before saying, "Come on Cloe. Lets go to bed."  
  
Cloe woke up and after Jack picked up the blanket they walked back inside then to their room and into bed.  
  
Late the next morning Jack rolled over to put his arm around Cloe and rolled right off the bed. He hit the floor with a loud thump as Cloe walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked him.  
  
"Um...looking for my shoes," said Jack moving stuff around.  
  
"Why? You haven't even changed out of your night cloths," said Cloe after picking up Jack's shoes and tossing them to him.  
  
"I just wanted to know where they were. So where did you go?"  
  
"I was just looking at the fountain. There's water running from it now...someone must have fixed it," said Cloe watching Jack getting dressed.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," said Jack as they walked out of his room and saw the water flowing from the Phoenix fountain.  
  
"Let's go and get some lunch. I'm starving," Jack said as they started up the stairs to the café.  
  
"You're always starving so what else is new?" Cloe asked sarcastically.  
  
"Um...well, I love you but that's not new," said Jack walking backwards, staring Cloe in the eyes.  
  
"That doesn't mean that I don't like hearing it," said Cloe. She kissed him before walking past him and into the café.  
  
"Cloe, Jack, there you two are. We were wondering when you were going to come and eat," said Amber.  
  
"Sorry took us so long, we just wanted to be...who are they?" Cloe asked seeing two people sitting beside Ryan and Salene.  
  
"Oh and them two," Ryan said pointing to Cloe and Jack, "Are Cloe and Jack. They don't really live here anymore their sort of just visiting."  
  
"Hi," said Cloe walking over to them, pulling Jack along, "I'm Cloe and this is Jack."  
  
"Hi," said a girl who was about Cloe's age, "I'm Madison...Ryan's younger sister. And this is Gabriel, my boyfriend." She pointed to the boy sitting next to her who was about Jack's age.  
  
Jack and Gabriel shook hands while Cloe and Madison talked a little before Cloe went to get herself and Jack something to eat.   
  
Later that day Bray and Amber left with Jack and Cloe to go back to the farm where Jack got in three hours of good work and Bray got in two before Jack had told him to go inside.  
  
As Jack walked into the house Cloe walked up to him, she was about to kiss him we she got a look at him, "Go take a shower before we eat, please," Cloe said after kissing him. He ran up the stairs and took a shower.  
  
As he walked back down the stairs he could smell the food and almost taste it. He walked into the kitchen where the table was set and everyone was sitting at it.  
  
Jack sat down in the empty chair as Cloe started putting the food on the plates. He looked over to Bray who looked like he was going to fall, "So what did you think? I mean the work?"  
  
"How many hours a day do you work?" Bray asked.  
  
"Usually around eight but that's if we don't have traders. If we have traders I only get in four," said Jack as he took a biscuit and passed the basket on to Amber.  
  
"I wont be able to do that," Bray said taking a biscuit and sitting the basket back on the table.  
  
"Wasn't planning on letting you. Jack couldn't ask you to do it anyways. Me and Jack can do it fine and when we need more help there's people all around that trade work for food," said Cloe.  
  
"Okay whatever you say," said Bray as they got finished eating their dinner. After Cloe and Amber finished the dishes Cloe showed them where the guest room was and everyone went to bed.  
  
The next morning Jack went and started on breakfast before Cloe got out of bed. When Cloe came into the kitchen he let her take over and went outside, "I'm going to sit up the trading stuff. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't forget that Jasper, James, and Myna eat breakfast with us today so we might want to eating in the dining room?"  
  
Jack asked as he put on his boats and walked out the door.  
  
Cloe was busy moving stuff into the dining room when Bray and Amber came down, "What are you doing Cloe?" Amber asked her.  
  
"Well the people that help us when we need help with the farm, Jasper, James, and Myna, eat with us on trading day and today's trading day. So we need to eat at the bigger table. Can you help me really quick by setting the table?" Cloe asked Amber.  
  
Amber started putting dishes on the table while Cloe finished cooking. After she finished all the food she set all of it on the table.   
  
Mean while Jack started putting up the booths that held the vegetables and fruits when Jasper, James, and Myna walked up to him.  
  
"Where's Cloe?" Myna asked him.  
  
"Inside," Jack said as Jasper and James started setting up some of the other booths, "Making breakfast with Bray and Amber."  
  
"I'm going to go on in," Myna said before walking through the door.  
  
"Amber and Bray are here?" Jasper asked Jack putting another booth into place.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do they think of your setup?" James asked.  
  
"They said it was great. And...dammit," Jack said grabbing his thumb.  
  
"Sorry," said James as he slid the last booth into place.  
  
"I'm going to show you sorry when you come down to work tomorrow," said Jack as they walked into the house and then to the dining room.  
  
"And that's Jasper and James," said Cloe.  
  
Jack took the seat next to her and they started to eat. The conversations weren't over anything really important.  
  
"You better watch your tomatoes though," said Jasper, "Some deer got to ours and now we don't have any to trade with, so be expecting to get a lot of people wanting tomatoes today."  
  
"That's good cause if we keep the rest of the tomatoes for too long they'll ruin. Our plants have put out a lot lately," said Cloe.  
  
Amber and Bray sat and just listened because most of the conversation was about the farm but the Jasper addressed Bray, "Bray do you think that you'll want to go with us to the lake later in the week if you're here?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jack, "I think that I can find you a pole or something."  
  
"You can hear all of the fishing stories they have," Cloe said laughing a little.  
  
"Sure," said Bray.  
  
Amber and Bray had left about three months ago so Jack and Cloe got back to their regular life. Cloe and Jack had spent the day at the lake because it was too hot to work and they needed a break.  
  
Jack watched Cloe as she swam around the lake some before going back to the dock where he was sitting. She climbed up the ladder and Jack surveyed her stomach, there was certainly a baby in it and it was his.  
  
"Cloe I think its time that we go back to the Mall for a visit. And with all the rumors flying around about the new group I want you to stay there for a while. We can use some of Benny's horses or one of the four wheelers. I found some gas to them yesterday," he said as she slowly sat down beside him.  
  
"Which ever one you want to take is fine with me," said Cloe as she looked at him.  
  
"Okay, well leave on the horses tonight so it wont be too hot to travel. I'll go and ask Benny if we can borrow them...you want to go inside right now or stay out here?" Jack asked her standing up.  
  
"I'm going to go on inside," Cloe said standing up with some help from Jack.  
  
Jack walked with her back into the house where he went and changed into some green pants and a black muscle shirt.  
  
After kissing Cloe and telling her by he started down the road toward Benny's house.   
  
When Jack got to Benny's the sun had started to set. He walked up to the door and Benny walked out.  
  
"Can we use two horses for the night? I'll bring them back tomorrow," Jack said.  
  
"Sure," Benny told him, "You know where everything is and what to do so just go and get them."  
  
"Thanks," Jack said walking out to the pasture and getting two horses before going back to the barn and saddling them up.  
  
After he had gotten onto one of them he started off with the other one following them.  
  
Cloe had already packed most of the stuff they would need and was waiting on the porch.  
  
"You ready?" Jack asked as he got off his horse and tied it to the railing. He did the same to the other one.  
  
"Yeah," said Cloe as Jack put his backpack, full of cloths and other things, on his back. He helped Cloe onto her horse and handed her the reigns and got on his own and the rode off toward the city.  
  
It was morning by the time they reached the Mall and most of the people in it were already awake when they walked into the café.  
  
Bray glanced at them once and then looked back down at his food. But he looked back up again this time with shock, "Hi. Didn't know that you were coming," he said.  
  
"Should we have sent warning or something?" Cloe asked sarcastically.  
  
"No it's just-" Bray was cut off by the sound of a baby crying, "Amber had her baby premature. And she's really sick but we don't know what Dal gave Trudy so we can't give her anything."  
  
"Where's Dal's medical bag?" Cloe asked.  
  
"In Amber's room. Will you check on the baby for me?"  
  
"Sure," Cloe said walking off.  
  
Cloe walked into Amber's room where Amber had the baby in her arms. And was looking fine, "Hi Amber," Cloe said.  
  
"Hi Cloe...I didn't know you were here," Amber said to her.  
  
"Me and Jack just go here this morning. Bray said that you were well. You look fine to me," said Cloe looking at the little baby.  
  
"Well, I wasn't until a little while ago. I was just sitting here. And I wanted Dal to be here so badly. And next thing I know Kylie was crying and I just went and picked her up like it was no big deal," said Amber.  
  
"How'd you come up with the name Kylie?" Cloe asked.  
  
"Well the L-I-E part is from my older sister's name Leslie and the K-Y part is from Bray's older brother Kyle," said Amber with a bit of sadness to her voice.  
  
"Oh...this might not be the best time to ask this but Jack and I were wondering if I could stay here for a little while? They're going to finish harvesting the summer crops and most of the guys will be staying at the house and he doesn't want me to stay there. And I don't really want to stay either," said Cloe.  
  
"Sure," Amber said.  
  
"You want something to eat? I'm going to go and tell Bray that you're okay," said Cloe as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Sure," Amber called after her.   
  
Cloe walked back into the café and saw Bray, "She's fine. She was when I walked into the room. She even picked up Kylie before I got in there," said Cloe.  
  
"So she's fine?" Bray asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with her whatsoever. Except she's hungry. I'm getting her something to eat if you want to take it to her?" Cloe asked him.  
  
"I already got her something," said Ellie walking out of the kitchen and handing Bray a bowl of applesauce.  
  
"Thanks. I'll take it to her right now," said Bray walking out of the café.  
  
Cloe walked to where Jack was sitting, "Amber said that it was fine that I stayed. Is Bray okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah. You're going to have to sleep in my workshop. Madison and Gabriel are sleeping in the room with Patsy."  
  
"That's fine with me. What if they travel to the city? You will come and get me right?" Cloe asked Jack in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah. And don't worry they won't come to the city," Jack whispered back, "I'm leaving today at noon."  
  
"Why so soon?" Cloe asked.  
  
"Because I got to work on the farm. And Benny needs his horses back," Jack said.  
  
"Lets go and tell Amber and Bray before so we can spend rest of our time together," Cloe said pulling Jack out of his chair and towards Amber and Bray's room.  
  
"Amber, Bray," Cloe said after she knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah come on in," said Amber.  
  
Jack and Cloe walked in as Bray sat Kylie in the cot the had for her, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I was going back to the farm at noon today so I could get Benny back his horses and get started on the farm with Jasper and James," Jack said.  
  
"Okay if that's what you want," said Bray.  
  
"It is. Well we're going to go and spend rest of our time together having fun," said Jack grabbing Cloe's hand and walking out of the room.  
  
Cloe and Jack were talking as they walked along the balcony holding hands. They looked down at the fountain and saw that it was still working. They watched it for a little while before Madison and Gabriel brought them back down to earth.  
  
"Hi Jack hi Cloe. Are you guys staying for a long time?" Madison asked.  
  
"I am but Jack is going back to the farm today," said Cloe.  
  
"Why?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Because it's harvest season and I don't want Cloe to have to be stuck at the house with me and Jasper and James while she could be here with her friends that she hasn't seen in a long time," said Jack.  
  
"I mainly wanted to get away from the work, the smell, and the sweat," Cloe whispered to Madison who then laughed.  
  
"Well we'll leave you two to do whatever. Oh and Jack nice work on the fountain last time you were here. Ryan told us about you working on it," Madison said to them as she almost dragged Gabriel away.  
  
Cloe looked at Jack for a second. And he just looked at her. For a second they just stared at each other until Cloe walked off and Jack followed her.  
  
Cloe and Jack couldn't be separated while later that day when Jack had to leave. Cloe walked him out of the Mall to where the horses were and told him bye. They shared one last kiss before Jack finally got on the horse and rode away.   
  
The month Jack and Cloe spent apart went by quickly and it was the day before Jack was supposed to go back to the Mall and get Cloe when she a Madison had decided to go out and walk through the city because they had became good friends.  
  
"So you have to have someone come and tell us when you have your baby. What are you going to name it?" Madison asked Cloe as they were walking back towards the Mall.  
  
"If it's a boy Dal and if it's a girl Dale. After one of our friends that had died," said Cloe looking at the ground just as she was going to say something someone came up behind her and Madison and grabbed them both.  
  
The people started to pull Madison and Cloe one way while another one ran toward the Mall with a piece of paper in it's hand.  
  
Cloe and Madison were put into a room where there were two people sitting at a table.  
  
"Why are we here?" Madison yelled at the people.  
  
"Because you are Mall Rats," one of the people, a girl, said calmly.  
  
"Yet again being a Mall Rat is a bad thing," whispered Cloe to herself.  
  
The two people looked at her and Cloe almost fainted, "You look just like...and you look just like...oh my god," said Cloe sitting down "Are your name's Leslie and Kyle?"  
  
"How do you know our names?" the boy asked.  
  
"Mainly because Amber told me but also because you look just like them," Cloe said to herself but they had heard her.  
  
"Just like who?" the girl, Leslie, asked.  
  
"Amber and Bray...the Leaders of the Mall Rats," said Madison who was standing next to Cloe looking at the two people.  
  
"Yeah, Bray who had a brother named Martin and Amber who had a best friend named Dal, do they ring any bells?" Cloe asked them.  
  
"What do you mean had?" the boy, Kyle, asked.  
  
"Martin and Dal have both died," said Cloe holding back tears.  
  
Jasper ran down the rode in the dark and hit the door to Jack's house hard. Jack answered the door, "Jack the Cats they've moved to the city," Jasper gasped.  
  
Jack ran back up the steps and put on some different cloths before running out of the house to the barn where he got on the four-wheeler and started down the road as fast as he could go.  
  
Jasper closed and locked the door to Jack's house and watched Jack ride the four-wheeler toward the city before starting back tow his own house.  
  
On the road Jack saw someone that looked like Bray running in the opposite direction. Jack stopped the four-wheeler and backed it up to where Bray stood, "It's Cloe. A new tribe kidnapped her and Madison. The Cats is what they're called," Bray said in-between gasps for air.  
  
"Dammit," Jack yelled, "Get on we're going back to the city." Bray got onto the four-wheeler before Jack sped off toward the city.   
  
It took them barely five minutes to get back to the Mall. Jack parked the four-wheeler in the car lot before he and Bray went into the Mall.  
  
In the Mall Amber ran to Bray and Jack, "How'd you get here so quickly?" she asked them.  
  
"Jack was on a four-wheeler on his way here," Bray said as they ran up the stairs. There was a meeting going on and Lex and Ebony were arguing when Jack butted in.  
  
"The Cats are a new tribe. Their leaders Kyle and Leslie were accidentally locked up in an experimental airtight living quarters that the government was going to use for the president. Kyle is twenty-two while Leslie is twenty-one. So they lived through the virus and they want control of the city," said Jack.  
  
"So you've heard of them?" Lex said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah and we've been watching them out in the country. We didn't think that they were going to move to the city so we didn't tell you. But they did and that's why I was on my way here."  
  
"Have you seen them?" Amber asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah. Once, they came and traded with us. The boy looked somewhat like Bray and the girl looked a bit like...you," Jack said.  
  
"That doesn't really matter we need to find out where they are staying at and how to get Cloe and Madison back," Amber said as everyone started telling ideas.  
  
Cloe and Madison had been in a dark room for about three or four weeks and Cloe had come up with a plan. The room had a single window in it but it was to high for just one person to reach so the guards hadn't thought anything of it.  
  
One day Cloe helped Madison climb through it so that she could go and tell the others where they were.  
  
Everyone was arguing when the alarm in the sewers was set off. Jack was the first one down the steps and then Lex, Bray, and Ryan.  
  
They got into position as the person opened the door and called out, "Ryan, Gabriel? Are you guys here?"  
  
"Madison?" Ryan asked with disbelief.  
  
"Ryan," Madison yelled as she hugged him. Jack walked into the sewers and turned off the alarm.  
  
When he walked back into the café everyone seemed happier. Then Ryan spoke, "Madison knows how we can get Cloe back and defeat the Cats."  
  
This made Jack a lot happier, "How?" he asked with excitement.  
  
"Well there are only thirteen people in the Cats tribe. But two of them are leaders and most of them are weak. So what you would have to do is pick off the guards one by one because they are spread so thinly throughout the Cats warehouse. And there are four guards with the leaders in a totally different section of the warehouse so they wont know what's going on until one of the guards inform them," Madison explained happily.  
  
"Okay," Amber said, "Alice, Ellie, Jack, Lex, Gabriel, Ryan, Bray, myself, and Salene are going to go and get Cloe back. Tai-san, Trudy, you are going to take care of Kylie and Brady. Patsy, you'll be helping her. Luke, KC, Ellie, you're going to be on guard duty. And Madison you'll be showing us where the cats are at."  
  
"Okay," everyone mumbled.  
  
The group went their separate ways. Everyone who was going to get Cloe got something to defend themselves with before leaving the Mall and heading toward the warehouses along the docks.   
  
After the Mall Rats had got rid of the guards on the outside of the warehouse they went in. As soon as they entered the warehouse they took out rest of the guards but not before they asked one where Cloe was.  
  
Jack walked to the room where Cloe was supposed to be but didn't find her so he went back to where rest of the Mall Rats were standing, "She's not there," he said angrily.  
  
As soon as he said it seven people entered the main room from a bigger one. Some guards pushed Cloe to the front of them. Jack was about to run to her but Lex, Alice, Ryan, and Gabriel stopped him.  
  
"Hello little brother," came a voice from behind the guards.  
  
"Hello little sister," came a different voice.  
  
"Let her go," Jack yelled at them.  
  
"There are more of us then there are of you," said Lex, "So you might as well surrender."  
  
The Mall Rats advanced on the Cats. As they were fighting Jack ran to Cloe and they hugged and kissed before Amber and Bray came up behind them and looked at the other two people.  
  
The Mall Rats that were fighting quickly beat all of the Cats and walked up behind Bray and Amber, as Amber spoke to the girl, "Looks like you got the virus Leslie. Too bad that we're the only people with the antidote isn't it?"  
  
"Same to you Kyle. And you want to know the shame of this all...we named our kid after you two," said Bray.  
  
"Wow the great Bray stayed with a girl long enough to have a kid. And mom always said that Martin would have a kid before you," Kyle said to Bray.  
  
"Well he did," Amber said.  
  
"We got to get back to our home and rest of our family," said Amber. She and Bray turned around.  
  
"You can't just leave them to die," said Cloe who was holding tightly to Jack, "We can lock them up or something but you can't just leave them here to die."  
  
"She's right," this came from Lex, which shocked everyone.  
  
"Okay," Amber and Bray said reluctantly. Kyle and Leslie followed the group of Mall Rats back to the Mall.   
  
Cloe sighed loudly as soon as she entered the Mall. She had been have cramps all day long but wasn't thinking anything of them.  
  
Madison came running down the steps and after hugging Cloe she went over to Gabriel and stayed by him.  
  
Tai-san brought enough vials of the antidote for everyone, "Because we were in contact we all need to take some. You too Cloe," Tai-san said.  
  
"To a long life," Bray said as everyone drank down some of the antidote. "Okay, Kyle and Leslie to the cage just until you get rid of the virus. And after you have we'll decide what to do with you then."  
  
Amber and Bray showed the two people to the cage as Jack and Cloe made their way up the steps but halfway up Cloe screamed out in pain, "It's coming," she yelled as she sat down.  
  
Trudy ran to her side and with Salene's help got Cloe into on of the beds. Bray and Amber came running in when they finally got Cloe to lay down.  
  
"Everyone knows what to do. Salene clean cloths, Tai-san a lot of warm water, Trudy scissors and rubber bands," said Amber as everyone crowded around the door, "Go and wait in the café or where ever just not right there."  
  
Amber walked back into the room as Cloe had another contraction, "Its too early," she yelled.  
  
"It's because you were under stress," Bray said, "Jack I'm going to deliver it okay?"  
  
"It's fine," Jack said as Cloe held his hand.  
  
"Cloe, how long have you been having the contractions," Bray asked her.  
  
"I don't know...an hour maybe two," Cloe said before another contraction came.  
  
"The baby should be here really soon," Amber told Cloe as Salene, Tai-san, and Trudy can in with all the stuff.  
  
"Okay push," Bray said.  
  
Cloe's screams of pain could be heard throughout the Mall.  
  
An hour later Cloe was handed a perfectly health baby boy. Jack sat down beside her after Amber covered her up.  
  
After everyone came in some gifts were given and some things were handed down until Salene spoke, "What's his name?"  
  
Jack and Cloe looked at each other, "His name's Dal..." Cloe said. There was a silence that could be thought as some type of remembrance to Dal.  
  
Lex coughed and everyone started talking at once but Cloe could only her Jack whispering in her ear, "Cloe I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too," Cloe said back to him. They kissed and everyone watched.  
  
After they cheered Amber and Bray ushered them out of the room and Jack, Cloe, and baby Dal fell asleep their first time as a family...End... 


End file.
